


Pluto

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: As a mutant, Y/N hid for most of her life, suppressing her abilities. When her friend Peter gets bitten b a radioactive spider and gained abilities, Y/N decides to stop hiding and help her friend, cleaning the streets in a way the police can't.Fast forward to Collage, and Y/N finds herself with bigger problems than the occasional bank robber or purse thief.--No Longer working on this fic.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just an introductory paragraph to kinda give everything a setting without jumping straight into it. The chapters will get longer like my other fics, so don't worry.

“Y/N? Y/N, wake up! You’re gonna be late for class, and I don’t wanna hear your bitching.” Flash called, pounding on Y/N’s bedroom door before walking away. It was quiet for a few moments, and Y/N relaxed into the bed, hoping to get a few moments of rest, but she should have known better. The blender in their shitty kitchen started up, loud in their virtually empty apartment. Letting out a loud groan, Y/N threw the covers off of herself, slowly dragging herself from the bed and into the bathroom across the hall. On the wall she spotted the clock above their second-hand tv, eyes bugging out when she noticed the time.

Rubbing her sore neck, Y/N quickly went through her morning, brushing her teeth vigorously enough that when she spat out the toothpaste, it was tinged a light pink as it spiralled down the sink. Quickly rinsing her mouth out, Y/N ran back to her room, shedding her sleepwear and changing into a t-shirt and jeans. Going out to the kitchen, Y/N took the smoothie Flash was holding out for her. She bid Flash goodbye, quickly grabbing her phone and bag before leaving the house and sprinted to the elevator, luckily no one was up to see her so dishevelled, pulling her hair up and out of her face to make herself look less like a mess.

Waiting for the elevator to slowly make its way down to the ground floor, Y/N checked her phone, noticing her missed alarms plus a missed text from Peter.

> From Peter:
> 
> Y/N, KTH is back, so be on your guard later tonight

Not bothering with a response, Y/N pocketed her phone just as the elevator doors opened. Quickly running out of the building, Y/N made it to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up, swiping her bus pass before collapsing into an empty seat by the front of the bus. The bus was virtually empty, aside from some other unfortunate students that have early morning classes, and people on their way to work. Leaning back in her stiff seat, Y/N turned to look out the window, watching the market pass her by. There were people already at their stands, arranging their goods in the early morning light.

Y/N tried to stifle a yawn, hand coming up to cover her mouth when she couldn’t hold it back. With her other hand, Y/N fished around in her bag, pulling out her headphones to make the trip pass her by faster. Continuing to look out the window, Y/N took a sip of her smoothie right as she noticed two people walking along the empty sidewalk. One had blond hair, the other long, dark hair the was pulled back out of his face. Y/N didn’t have any time to admire their broad frames, the bus speeding past the two as it made its way down the street, picking up people at two stops before pulling up to the school’s bus stop.

Grabbing her bag, Y/N stepped out of the bus stop with 10 minutes to spare, walking over to building K, finishing her drink in a couple of gulps. Passing by a water fountain, Y/N rinsed it out quickly before filling it up, walking into her lecture hall a minute before it was to start, dropping into her seat to a student that she couldn’t remember the name of. When the professor walked in, Y/N pulled out a pen and notepad, preparing to listen to his boring voice for two hours.


	2. II

Stretching her fingers, Y/N looked over her notebook, grimacing at the messy scrawl as she struggled to follow along during her second and last class of the day. Sure, that professor was less robotic, but she spoke just fast enough that as soon as Y/N was finished writing down one thing, she was moving onto another topic, leaving no time in between to add anything else to the notes.

Finally done with her lectures, Y/N made her way over to the school’s weight room, spotting Flash on the dip bar. Knowing he was at the end of his workout, Y/N leant on the wall across from the gym doors, playing a game on her phone while waiting for Flash to finish up. Looking through her base, Y/N upgraded two towers before a text notification popped up at the of her screen. Seeing it was from Peter, Y/N opened it to see what he wanted.

> From Peter:
> 
> I got called into the lab early, so I wasn’t able to get anything for the pasta you wanted to make. You and Flash will have to get some on your way home.

Y/N let out a groan, “What is it?” Flash asked, causing Y/N to jump slightly, looking up from her phone to shoot him a glare.

“Peter got called in, so we have to stop at the market if we want to eat more than boxed meals.” Getting a nod in return, Y/N pushes off from the wall, heading to the front of the campus with Flash in tow. When they pushed open the doors open they could see the bus coming down the street. They quickly boarded the nearly full bus, and with nowhere to sit, each grabbing a handle hanging from the roof as they tried to avoid bumping into anyone.

They made it to the market in minutes, following a small crowd out and to the outdoor market. The two of them split up once they got there, going to get heir own things. Y/N found herself stopping to look at clothing and accessories more than once, but was able to pull herself away and make her way over to where the fresh foods were. She spotted Flash across the way, who was already looking at her. When he knew Y/N was looking, he held up a package of what looked like pasta briefly before turning back to the elderly man at the stall.

Knowing they had nothing else to go with the pasta aside from the chicken sitting in the freezer, Y/N went to a vegetable stall for the pasta she was going to make. She picked up some broccoli and carrots before finding a fruit stall, wanting something healthy to snack on for a change. As she went to get some raspberries, she noticed the man a few feet away standing in front of some peaches who looked vaguely familiar. When he turned his head she noticed that his hair was pulled back, and remembered him from this morning on her way to class. She looked around, but couldn’t see the blonde he was with.

Y/N turned back to the dark haired man and saw him pick up a peach. She quickly bought her berries and, swallowing her nerves, closed the distance to be standing next to the man. He noticed her almost immediately, watching her out of the corner of his eye before turning back to the fruit in his hand, body stiff.

“Those aren’t ripe,” Y/N muttered, eyeing the fruit in his hand. The man regarded her for a moment, blue eyes watching her intently. When it didn’t look like he was going to say anything, Y/N continued, “Usually people can’t tell because of the red colour, but its the yellow peeking through that you have to look for. It’s gotta be golden, like this one.”

Y/N plucked one from the display, holding it next to the one he was holding, which had a paler yellow in comparison. He hesitantly put down the Peach he was holding, before taking the one from Y/N’s hand with a muttered thanks. “You’re welcome,” Y/N chirped, walking off to grab some apples before going to look for Flash.

* * *

“I honestly don’t understand how the two of you eat so much,” Y/N grumbled, stepping out of the bus with Peter into the cool, early morning air, “I mean Flash I can understand, he’s gotten real beefy since high school, but you’ve barely gained enough to warrant the amount of food you cram in your face.”

“It’s the venom,” Peter replied steering a yawning Y/N around a group of elderly people as the walked into the grocery store, “If we split up we can get this done faster, and then you can go back to sleep.”

“Whatever,” Y/N stalked off, taking half of the grocery list from Peter as she went. She moved quick, dipping in and out of aisle while avoiding the odd person looking through the shelves, while she grabbed her own things, dropping them into her basket. In her haste to get back home, Y/N rounded the next aisle too quickly, running directly into a hard chest. She stumbled back, her heeled boots making it difficult to find her footing. Thankfully them man she ran into had good reflexes, hands shooting out to grab her before she fell.

The hand that grabbed her right arm felt oddly hard, and Y/N found herself looking to the man’s hand. He had leather gloves on, but his sleeve had shifted, revealing a tiny sliver of silver. She quickly looked up when he let her go, eyes falling onto the man from the market two weeks ago.

“It’s you!” Y/N exclaimed, shooting the man a bright smile, despite her shitty mood, “Were the peaches good?”

“Yes,” The man nodded, and opened his mouth to say more, but another voice cut him off.

“Bucky, we’ve gotta go,” A blonde man says, coming to a stop next to the brunette, Bucky. His eyes drifted to a point over her shoulder, mouth downturned, before turning his attention back to her, but Y/N was too distracted to follow his line of sight. The man was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, just like Bucky, but like with celebrities, it doesn’t hide who they are in the slightest. Standing in front of her is Captain America, and, judging by the metal arm, The Winter Soldier. The two of them stalked back down the aisle, disappearing around the corner in a matter of seconds thanks to their long legs.

There are footsteps coming up behind her, and Y/N looks over her shoulder to see Peter walk up behind her, looking down the aisle the two disappeared down, “Was that…?”

“Yup,” Y/N nodded, glancing down at her arm in thought. A yawn forced its way out of Y/N’s mouth, and Y/N quickly covered her mouth before turning to Peter,  “Did you get everything?”

Peter nodded and steered the two of them towards the cash register. While their things were being scanned, Y/N looked around the store, hoping to get a glance of the two before they left. She knew without a doubt that she wasn’t going to run into either of them for a long time. Steve had to know that she knew who they were.  His training wouldn’t allow him to miss something like that.

As Peter and Y/N walked out of the store, hands full of bags, Y/N spotted them getting into a car. She watched them drive off as they headed to the bus stop. The windows were tinted, but Y/N had a feeling that they were watching her through the dark glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
